


It Can Wait

by PrettyInSoulPunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 AMAs, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/pseuds/PrettyInSoulPunk
Summary: This is 613 words of pure Lirry fluff that was solely inspired bythis picturefrom the 2015 AMA's. I found it earlier when I was looking through some old files and then this happened. :)





	It Can Wait

"Harry!" Liam calls out as he enters Harry's hotel room. "Are you ready yet? The car will be here any min - " he stops dead in his tracks as the words die in his throat. "You... wow..." Suddenly he can't seem to make his voice work because Harry is standing in front of him, wearing one of the most amazing suits Liam has ever seen. It's white with a pattern of black roses, undoubtedly custom, and it's breathtaking.

"Yeah?" Harry asks hopefully, as he steps closer. "I look?" he prompts.

"Beautiful," Liam whispers, even though that's not at all what he meant to say. His brain isn't functioning all that well though, and he should probably just stop speaking altogether.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Harry blushes and slides his arms around Liam's shoulders. 

"Of course I do; you're stunning," Liam nods and hopes that Harry can't feel how badly his heart is pounding. 

"Thank you, Li, that's very sweet of you to say," Harry leans in and brushes his lips across Liam's cheek and then steps back. "You're looking handsome yourself and this suit is gorgeous," Harry adds while reaching out to glide his fingers over Liam's silk tie. His suit is light grey and fits so well that Harry has to tear his eyes away before they linger inappropriately. 

"I clean up all right, yeah?" Liam laughs and pulls Harry over to the full-length mirror just inside the bedroom.

"Reckon we both do," Harry winks and moves to stand next to Liam as they observe their reflections. 

"We look good together," Liam says, and then immediately wants to eat his words. He hadn't meant it as suggestively as it came out but there's no taking it back now.

"I've always thought so," Harry agrees. Without missing a beat, he reaches out and links their arms together so they look like a proper couple. 

"Have you...really?" Liam turns to face Harry instead of his reflection and regards him seriously. "Like, how did you mean that?"

"I just think we could be really good together, is all," Harry says and steps back into Liam's space, moving forward. "Not bad on the eyes, either."

"Haz?" Liam blushes and pulls Harry close. He knows he probably shouldn't touch, but he can't help himself as he reaches out and rubs Harry's cheek gently. His skin is always so smooth and Liam just wants to get his mouth on every beautiful bare inch.

"Yes, Liam?" Harry swallows hard. The air in his lungs is decreasing considerably as Liam's fingertips caress his face. Suddenly, both of their phones buzz at the same moment which shocks them apart.

"The car is probably here," Harry guesses, which they confirm when they read their group text from Niall.

"I guess we should get a move on," Liam says, and heads towards the door.

"Hey," Harry reaches for Liam's arm and gently turns him around before he can get any further. "What were you going to say a minute ago?"

"It can wait," Liam smiles and reaches out to tickle the underside of Harry's chin. "Shall we?" he asks and holds a hand out for Harry to take.

Harry nods and laces their fingers together as they make their way across the room. "Li?" he says, once they reach the door and then he turns to press Liam firmly against it.

"Yeah?" Liam gasps just before Harry grips him by the lapels and drags him in for a slow kiss. It only lasts for a moment or two, but it's blissfully perfect.

Harry smirks as he pulls back and smooths out the wrinkles he's created in Liam's otherwise flawless suit.

"It can wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated, and you can come talk Lirry to me over **[here](http://prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com/)**! :D


End file.
